


are you insane like me (been in pain like me)

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [11]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, JokerHarley AU, M/M, Mental illness AU, Multiple Personality Disorder, Psychiatrist!Fang, Reverse!Boboiboy, mad love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: title: gasoline by halseyprompt: silverthis work is also inspired by kak zee's cool fanart!





	

**Author's Note:**

> title: gasoline by halsey  
> prompt: silver  
> this work is also inspired by kak zee's cool [fanart!](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1723239237999429&set=a.1713468965643123.1073741847.100009401078012&type=3&theater)

“Dokter Fang?”

“Hadir.”

“ _Dia_ telah datang.”

“Oke. Terima kasih, Ying.”

Asistennya yang berdiri di dekat daun pintu segera mengangguk sopan, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan. Tak lama, pintu dibuka lagi dan datanglah dua orang polisi. Tangan-tangan kekar mereka menyeret masuk seorang pasien. Pasien tersebut kemudian tanpa disuruh langsung duduk berselonjor di sofa dan ditinggalkan dua pria kekar yang mengawalnya masuk.

Sembari duduk di kursinya, Fang menghela napas. Pasien untuk jam tiga siang di hari Kamis ini adalah _dia_. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

“Selamat pagi, Fang.” Pasien yang mengaku bernama Boboiboy itu menyapanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Fang menatapnya lama, lalu mengerutkan alisnya. “Hari ini jadwalnya Ice.”

“Benar.”

“Tolong jangan mengganggu ya, Taufan.” Fang menekankan di bagian terakhir kalimatnya.

Namun wajah kriminal kelas kakap itu tidak berubah sesenti pun. “Tidak ada Taufan di sini.”

“Aku sudah menjadi doktermu selama setengah tahun, kaupikir aku sebodoh apa?” tanya Fang.

“Sebodoh Papa Zola.” Wajah Boboiboy menunjukkan rasa jijik ketika menyebut nama pahlawan yang berhasil menjebloskannya ke penjara.

“Baiklah, karena Ice tidak ada, aku tidak perlu melakukan terapi,” Fang bangkit dari kursinya. “Jadi aku akan pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa.” Kemudian tangannya sibuk mengemas barang-barang di atas meja ke dalam tasnya

“TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU!” Boboiboy berkoar hingga Fang kembali menatapnya. “Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengaku. Ya, ini aku, Taufan,”

Fang menumpangkan kedua tangannya di atas perut. “Tapi Ice bilang, dia tidak keberatan kok bertukar jadwal terapi denganku,” Boboiboy—sekarang berpribadi Taufan—mencoba membela diri. Disebut mencoba karena akhirnya pembelaannya tidak cukup kuat untuk mempengaruhi Fang.

“Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak keberatan mengacuhkanmu.” Fang tersenyum tawar. Sebelum Fang bergerak lagi, Taufan mencegahnya dengan jeritan.

“Oke! Oke! Akan kupanggil Ice sekarang!” ucap Taufan. Lalu dia menutup matanya selama beberapa detik. Selama enam bulan, Fang belajar bahwa pasiennya memiliki banyak kepribadian dan bisa bergonta-ganti selama yang ia mau. Sejauh ini, Boboiboy mengaku padanya ia menamai kepribadiannya sebagai Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice. Fang menaruh curiga Boboiboy masih punya kepribadian yang lain, namun Fang sepertinya harus menempuh beberapa bulan lagi untuk membuka kunci pintu rahasia lain milik Boboiboy.

 Secara sekilas, setiap kepribadian Boboiboy bisa dibedakan dengan warna bola mata. Ia menjadi Halilintar jika bola matanya merah menyala. Taufan ditandai dengan warna biru muda dan Gempa ditandai dengan warna emas cemerlang. Sementara Blaze punya bola mata oranye seperti jilatan api. Yang terakhir, Ice, mempunyai bola mata yang sama dengan Taufan (tetapi menurut Ying, mata Taufan berwarna biru elektrik dan mata Ice seperti langit di siang hari dan Fang hanya mengiyakan saja untuk menghargai asistennya yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai ahli warna). Sebenarnya tidak sulit membedakan dua pribadi ‘biru’ itu. Sebab yang satu berwatak hiperaktif dan yang satu lagi kalau diajak bicara, super pasif macam seonggok batu.

Dalam hati, Fang memuji akting Taufan yang berpura-pura menjadi Ice tadi meskipun aktor gadungan itu memperlihatkan kesalahan fatalnya.

Boboiboy telah membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa kali ia mengedipkan mata, Fang bisa melihat jelas warna matanya. Biru terang. Apakah ini jenis biru Taufan atau biru Ice? Setelah itu Boboiboy cengengesan.

_Oh._

“Ice bilang, dia mau tidur. Sebagai gantinya, dia akan datang pada jadwal terapiku berikutnya,” ucap Taufan santai.

Fang mendengus lelah. “Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau mau izin harus empat mata. Yah, apa boleh buat.” Di seberangnya, Taufan berteriak girang.

“Kok kamu bisa tahu kalau aku bukan Ice?”

“Ice selalu memanggilku Dokter.”

Taufan ber-“oh” panjang. “Sial, aku lupa hal itu.”

“ _You tried_.”

“Terima kasih atas penghargaannya. Sertifikatnya juga dong?” Taufan tertawa renyah.  “Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya skema baru untuk menghancurkan Papa Zola. Nih, kaudengar baik-baik dan catat ya!”

Fang duduk melipat kakinya, merilekskan bahunya, dan menajamkan pandangannya, menandakan bahwa dia siap bekerja (baca: siap menghabiskan seratus dua puluh menit dengan penjahat dengan nama panggung selucu boneka dan wajah yang menggemaskan seperti kelinci).

* * *

 

addendum:

Fang sadar betul risiko menjalani profesinya. Fang bahkan bertaruh dengan kakaknya perihal sejauh mana dia bisa tahan berada, bekerja, berinteraksi secara profesional di rumah sakit jiwa.

Lalu ketika dia pikir dirinya berhasil terjaga waras selama lima tahun menghadapi pasien-pasien yang telah kehilangan akal sehat, Boboiboy mendobrak masuk. Boboiboy telah menghancurkan pertahanannya hingga berkeping-keping. Fang sadar semuanya sudah terlambat. Fang tidak bisa melawan, tidak bisa kabur.

Fang tidak bisa kabur dari keinginannya untuk berbincang dengan Boboiboy. Dia senang berbicara dengan Boboiboy dan lima jati dirinya. Dia ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang Boboiboy. Bahkan mungkin suatu saat nanti psikiatris muda itu akan menulis biografi lengkap tentang Boboiboy, dari nama aslinya sampai warna dalaman yang sering ia gunakan.

Fang tidak bisa kabur dari rasa nyaman ketika dia mengelus kepala Boboiboy. Fang tidak mengerti bagaimana setiap helai rambut Boboiboy terasa halus, kendati ia selalu terkurung di dalam sel dan hanya keluar untuk terapi. Boboiboy membuatnya merasa seperti bangsawan yang pasangan hidupnya seekor kucing manx tercantik di dunia.

Fang tidak bisa kabur dari rasa laparnya akan sentuhan Boboiboy. Rasanya berbeda dibandingkan dengan pasien lainnya. Sentuhan Boboiboy adalah candu baginya. Di antara waktu jenguk dan terapi, mereka saling menggenggam tangan erat-erat, berpelukan kuat, dan mencium dahi hingga mata kaki. Fang selalu ingin, oh, Tuhan, Fang selalu ingin, ingin, dan ingin—

Hingga akhirnya terpintas sebuah ide. Ide yang baik dan tepat, menurut Fang. Yaitu sebuah solusi untuk memenuhi hasrat yang mereka berdua pendam.

Fang diam-diam mencari dan mengumpulkan seluruh cetak biru yang menyusun rumah sakit jiwa ini. Dia bertekad akan membebaskan Boboiboy dan mereka akan pergi sejauh mungkin dan keluar dari tekanan yang membelenggu mereka berdua dan membangun keluarga bahagia bersama selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuuucckkkk this is the longest shit i have ever written for this challenge oh my god  
> gue bener-bener harus keluar dari zona nyaman gue macem fluff, friendship, soft romance and platonic and shit sumpah susah banget and this is it!!! the result!!! i hope u all like it!! <3  
> also dont forget to check out kak zee's art y theyre so gut so nais  
> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 19 fanfics!


End file.
